


Left Behind

by SilenceoftheSolitude



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceoftheSolitude/pseuds/SilenceoftheSolitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble set during season 8, as Jack watches his team step through the Stargate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringment intended. No profit has been made with this story.

He watches them.

Teal’c lifts his eyebrow, Daniel appears defeated and Sam grins, earning a desperate cry from the archaeologist.

It’s then, when they step through the ‘gate together, that he realizes how lonely he is. Every single time he watches them from behind the glass, every single time he yearns to be there with them. To make Daniel flinch and earn his exasperated sighs, to watch Carter hide a complicit smile, and to see Teal’c’s eyebrow reach the sky.

It’s painful that he should be on the sideline, even more so when it’s SG1 that goes through, _his_ SG1.


End file.
